On The Swings
by mortenavida
Summary: K gets permission to try and court the one he loves, but who is the one he loves and what does he find out from the one who listened to his story? Also, Hiro has his own thoughts on who he and Suguru love and how they will handle it.
1. On The Swings

Title: _On The Swings_

Author: _J-chan_

Warnings: _fluff, shounen ai_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Gravitation, though I would greatly love to._

Author's note: _I wrote this for my Shahni-chan in hopes that she would be happy! This fic is dedicated to her_

* * *

> > > _On The Swings_
>>> 
>>> Prologue (and possible only chapter)

* * *

"When will you tell him?"

"Soon…"

"When is 'soon' going to be now?"

"When it's the right time."

"When is the right time going to be?"

"Why do you care?"

"He's family, I'm supposed to care."

"I thought you wouldn't approve."

"Why should I not? He needs his happiness just like the rest of us."

"I thought you wouldn't like the ages…"

"As long as you love him, care for him, protect him, and he loves you back, I don't mind about the ages."

"Okay…"

"So, when will you tell him?"

--------------------

I must have walked around for hours, trying to find the one that I had been looking for what seemed like my entire life. For once, though, I could not find him in the building in which he worked at. It figures, the one time I try to find him and he's gone, but when I don't want to find him he's always there. Why didn't I tell him earlier anyway? What was I so afraid of? I had permission from his only family who cared, so what was I waiting for, him to come to me instead? Why was I even wasting my time hoping for that?

Sighing, I moved into the park and sat down on one of the swings, rocking gently in the wind. I should just wait until I _know_ he'll be in the building, during a rehearsal or something like that. He would stay after and talk with me if I asked, I was sure of it. So then why didn't I just wait? Because I'm too impatient and can't wait any longer, that's why. I've waited three years to tell him how I felt. He's been around me three years and my feelings have never changed, even when he did begin dating somebody else for a year, somebody who had not loved him like I do.

"Mr. K?"

I turned around, keeping my face neutral so they wouldn't wonder why I was sitting here looking upset. "Ah, Fujisaki, how are you?"

He was carrying a few grocery bags, but he walked over and sat next to me anyway, letting the bags rest on the ground. "I'm fine, but I should be asking you that, sir. You looked upset."

I just snorted, going back to staring at my feet as the swing moved. "Why do you say that, Fujisaki?"

"Mr. K," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I may only be nineteen, but I've still got an ear to listen and a mind to comprehend what's bothering you. Now, tell me what's wrong."

I watched him carefully for a moment, debating whether I should tell him of my inner turmoil. He was young and probably wouldn't understand some things I would tell him. He'd probably be surprised at what I would tell him, wondering why I had kept something like it hidden for three years. I opened my mouth to tell him everything was fine, but my mind betrayed me. Instead, I told him exactly what was wrong.

"I'm in love, Fujisaki. I've been in love for the past three years of my life to somebody who I know will never love me back. I have permission from his best friend and guardian, but I know it won't ever matter. It won't matter because he'll never look my way, always believing me to be and old, idiotic, gun-slinging jerk." I sighed and turned back toward the ground, shuffling my feet in the gravel and woodchips. "Maybe I am an old, idiotic, gun-slinging jerk… It would explain why he has no idea I like him."

I paused and bent down, rubbing some imaginary dirt from my shoe. "The first time I saw him, he was scared to death. I didn't mean to scare him; it just seemed fun at the time. I think now, though, I regret it. It's just in my personality to act like the 20-year-old I once was. Being childish to a certain point is just in my nature.

"I suppose," I continued, now looking at the sky, "I fell for him within a week, wanting to be near and around him more than anything. I woke up everyday just to see him, possibly even scare him with my tricks and teasing. I went to sleep every night dreaming of him, wishing he were mine. In my heart, though, I was just glad I could see him; I expected nothing in return. Though I've seen him be with another, love another; I know that my love won't run out. He may be years younger than me, but I never thought that mattered. I love him, Fujisaki."

We were silent for a while, letting the wind and birds relieve the tension. I told him as much details as I could without giving anything away, hoping he wouldn't figure out whom I was talking about. I dared to look in his direction and saw concentration deep on his face. When his eyes lifted to see mine, I knew that he had at least figured something out.

"The reason Nakano-san and I broke it off last year is simple to understand, Mr. K. I fell in love with somebody else, as did he." He smiled at me sadly, shifting his eyes to the now dark streets. "We decided it wasn't right for us to continue when we felt something deeper for somebody else."

"I-I didn't realize that was the real reason-"

"Mr. K…" Fujisaki interrupted as he stood up and walked over to stand in front of me, bending slightly to look me in the eyes. "If things don't work out with Nakano-san, my door is always open." Leaning down, he kissed me gently on the lips before pulling away and gathering his groceries. "You know where I live." And he was gone.

I was so confused.

--------------------

This will possibly be the only chapter in this. It is dedicated to my Shahni-chan as well as to the lovely Fujisaki Suguru (since it IS his birthday). For all the readers of _Dawn Comes Dusk_, I promise that I have no forgotten it and will ork on it when I return from my job.


	2. Love Of One Man

Silverone:  Lol, yes Hiro and Suguru are a very canon like pairing and I don't do them often.  Glad you like this though!

clari chan:  I'm always busy, but I like to write in my free time n.n

koneko bombay:  Thanks for reviewing this fic as well as my other one!  If they had a 'favorite reviewers' list, you'd defiantly be on it n.n I need to look through your fics again…

Judy:  Are you _growling_ at me?  LOL!  I've never had anybody growl at me before, but that's okay –smiles- Go read some of my other stuff if you want more.  Though… stay away from my Gundam Wing … its old stuff and horribly written x.x

Shahnida:  OH!  YAY!  Suguru loves his K!  And the only reason why I deviate from the original pairings is that I particularly don't like writing a story that is centered on the already centered around couple … get my drift?  That's why I do all these silly pairings, baka!  Lol, still love you hun!  Anything Suguru and K are dedicated to you! –kissu-

Nittle Grasper Wonder:  Thank you for the compliment –hug- it was short, but made me feel happy!

Epilogue

If you asked me the day and time of when I fell in love, I could not be able to tell you.  It just seemed so sudden, so wonderful, and so frightening all at the same time.  I would sit at home, staring out my window and not be able to think of anything but him:  his hair, his eyes, and his wonderful, alluring, seductive smile.  God how I love his smile, no matter what it looked like.  Sometimes it would be that maniac smile that he would flash around, sometimes it would be his charming smile used to set people's heart a flutter, and sometimes it would be a sad smile.  I never wanted to see his sad smile, ever again.  It didn't suit him at all, nor did it belong on his face.

As he walked into the office, I could tell what he was feeling.  The sad, almost forced, smile was all over his face as he barked out instructions on what we were to do.  I look over to my band mates and see them hurry to do the task that they were asked.  He has that affect on people, with a little help from his friends of course.  Mr. Magnum and Mr. Shotgun are their names.  Once, he even had a Mr. Sniper Rifle.  They had actually stopped scaring us years ago, but he didn't have to know that.  We still humored him.  It gives him that maniac smile that I seemed to have grown to love.

My name is Nakano Hiroshi, Hiro for short.  I've been the guitarist for a band called Bad Luck for three years with my best friend Shindo Shuichi and our keyboardist, once my lover for a year, Fujisaki Suguru.  Our rivals were Suguru's cousin's band, Nittle Grasper.  Shuichi and their lead singer, Sakuma Ryuichi, were like brothers, though, so there wasn't much of a rivalry singing wise.  Music wise?  Well that's another story.  Suguru and his cousin, Seguchi Tohma, were always at war it seemed.  Ukai Noriko, Nittle Grasper's other keyboardist, and I would just watch the rivals, laughing the entire time.

Suguru and I had dated the second year we had the band.  Very few people knew about it, though, because of media.  Shuichi didn't seem to care about his own relationship, announcing to the world that he and the famous Japanese romance novelist, Yuki Eiri, were –for loss of better words- fucking.  They did have something deeper, I'll admit, but that doesn't mean I approve of the relationship.  I didn't like it from the beginning, but that wouldn't change Shuichi's mind.  He loved Yuki and, in his own twisted way, Yuki loved Shuichi back.  He just didn't show it as much.

I looked up and realized that practice was about to start.  We had a concert in a few days and, as usual, Shuichi was complaining that he wasn't ready.  It was a lie; Shuichi was more prepared than any of us.  We just like to keep with traditions of our old days as it gives us luck.  The first time Shuichi admitted he was ready for a concert, his mike didn't work, my guitar strings broke, and three of the keys on Suguru's keyboard came off.  K played it off and came out, getting everybody's attention and stated that it wasn't a concert, but a block party.  Everybody was herded outside where they brought other equipment for us to play on.  After about thirty minutes, some of the garage bands asked if they could play, so we let them.  It was a good save for a horrible concert.

I gathered my guitar and watched Suguru for a while.  Last year, when we broke up, I had not lied to him.   I told him that I was in love with somebody else, somebody other than him.  He had smiled, relieved actually, and told me that he was also in love with somebody else and it wasn't fair for us to be lying to each other.  I knew, though, whom he loved.  He loved K, our manager.  The problem was, I loved K as well.  Though it isn't fair for either of us to say that we loved him, seeing how we didn't know him on a more personal level, but I knew I could easily fall with him.  It wasn't professional, though, and it would be wrong.

"Hiroshi, are you ready yet?"

I looked up to see him, standing above me and I smile slowly.  "Hai, I am ready."  I stand, holding my guitar, not bothering to tune it.  "Let's get started."

I look up to see Suguru watching me.  "Ready when you are, Hiro."

Nodding, I got into my stance.  "Let's play, Suguru.  Let's play."

His eyes narrow, as did mine, and we both glanced at K.  I know he's realized now whom I love and that I know he feels the same way.  Our words, disguised as casual talk, were almost like declarations of a challenge.  This challenge I will not lose.  Fujisaki Suguru, consider yourself at war with me, for the love and attention of one man.  I will not go down, I will be victorious.

------------------------------

Okay, see?  I got out another part!  Lol, I might do another one, but I'm seriously not sure.  Maybe I'll write two versions of it, one where Suguru and K get together and one where Hiro and K get together.  Hmm…. Could be interesting, yes?  And yes, I know this is short.  Oh well.


End file.
